hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant Donner
Flight Lieutenant Donner is a ficitional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Movies Are Your Best Escape. He was played by William Christopher. Flight Lieutenant Donner appears as one of two Royal Air Force officers who has earlier parachuted into Germany after their recon plane has been shot down near Düsseldorf. He, along with Lieutenant Ritchie, is seen exiting the rising bed entrance and then entering Barracks 2, along with Corporal Newkirk, who is at the moment carrying a couple of small cards in his hand. Newkirk quickly introduces the pair to Colonel Hogan, the head of the operation, before he tells Hogan that the pair have been checked on and have turned out to be clean before giving him the cards. After he and Ritchie explained what has happened, they heads for a nearby table to sit down, while being offered some coffee. As the pair take the coffee and start to drink it, he hears Hogan tell them that they plan to send them back to England as soon as the Germans are no longer looking for them. After sitting down, he hears Ritchie tell Hogan that they have heard that his men are experts at getting people out of Germany before he tells them that they really needed to get back to England, before he in turn tells the prisoners that the reason why is because next week their squadron is to be involved in a game with a Royal Engineers unit. He then hears Newkirk's sarcastic remark about the two going to get themselves hurt over a cricket match which gets a chuckle from both pilots. He then hears Sergeant Kinchloe, who has been looking out the door, warns them that the other prisoners are being sent back to the barracks, along with Sergeant Schultz. The pair drops their cups and are quickly sent back into the tunnels. Donner is next mentioned when Newkirk suggests to Hogan that the photographs that he and Corporal LeBeau have earlier taken of the materials that they found inside General von Kaplow's briefcase be sent to London via him and Ritchie after they have gone through the emergency tunnel. Hogan rejects the idea because the Germans are still out in the woods looking for the pair, but then changes his mind when he comes up with a better idea using the same theme. Hogan then tells Newkirk to go get a couple of fake German uniforms for Donner and Ritchie, which he does. Donner and Ritchie are next seen in the fake German Heer uniforms, being told by Hogan what they are suppose to do: they are to tell Klink that they are part of a camera crew who are to record life at Stalag 13 for military archives, with him being the one using the fake camera that the prisoners have just made. They are also to ask him for a car to take them back to their unit as their own car has broken down on the way there, thus forcing them to walk to the camp. Hogan then informs them that the film canister will not contain film, but will have inside it instead the microfilm of the materials earlier copied from von Kaplow's briefcase. He then herars Ritchie asks Hogan what would happens if they are captured and someone tries to open the canister. Hogan informs them that if it isn't open in the correct way, it would explode. Next, Donner, holding onto the camera and with the rank of a German Army Lieutenant, and Ritchie are in front of Klink's office, speaking with Klink. After Klink has informs them that he has not been told about their arrival, he tells him that it is understandable, considering conditions in Berlin. He then watches Hogan come up and tells Klink that this might be a great opportunity for him to show how must of a nice guy he actually is, to keep himself from being shot by an American officer who has arrived via a Sherman tank when the Amricans liberates the camp. After Klink agrees that it would, he let the two start filming. After they has filmed a scene in front of Klink's office, he hears Ritchie suggests that he and Donner should leave, as per the original plan. But Klink stops them, insisting that they should film even more of the stalag. The pair reluctantly agree, as does Hogan, so that Klink wouldn't catch on to the truth. After the pair has done some more filming, he and Donner sees von Kaplaw return to the stalag in his staff car, which causes filming to stop. As they watch, the General informs Klink that everything is okay in Berlin. After hearing this, Klink confronts them, telling them that he plans to confiscate their film, since it shows him fraternizing with the prisoners, which would not look good on his record. Before Klink is able to take the fake camera away, Hogan intervenes, taking it from him, while telling Klink that he is doing the right thing and that they are probably agents of the Gestapo, planning to ruin his reputation. Hogan then heads over to a water barrel, into which he dunks the camera twice, before giving it, with the film supposively damage by the water, back to Donner and then telling the pair to go. He then hears Ritchie, after Klink has told the pair to leave, reminds him that they needed a car. Klink orders that one be brought out for them. Donner and Ritchie then heads for the car to begin their trip back to England. Category:AlliesCategory:Guest Stars